A promise
by CrackedMetal
Summary: Set when Satine goes to tell Christian that she is staying at the Moulin Rouge with the Duke, just after she has found out she is dieing… This is a different spin on what could have happened at that scene. ONE-SHOT. Satine/Christian obviously.


**A/N This is my second Moulin Rouge fanfic. I decided I would write another one after I got a few reviews telling me I was good at writing these sort of fics. So, I hope you like this one and anyone who does if you want to read my other one it is called: "Night of Perfection: Tears, Talk and Love." As always, please review, it gives me motivation, whether they be flames or not. **

**Summary: Set when Satine goes to tell Christian that she is staying at the Moulin Rouge with the Duke, just after she has found out she is dieing… This is a different spin on what could have happened at that scene. ONE-SHOT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with, or in relation to, Moulin Rouge… Although I totally wish I did. **

Satine flung the door open and stepped inside, stopping abruptly as Christian turned to her. When she saw the confusion on his face as she stood there with nothing but the clothes she was wearing and the cool mask of indifference she had upon her face it was the first time since she began her journey there that she reconsidered what Harold had told her to do.

_How am I to lie to him? To say I do not love him is the blackest of blasphemy._ She looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath, pushing back her tears and looked up again.

'What's wrong,' Christian asked in a soft voice, frowning, already able to see the emotion on her face.

Satine cringed inwardly. This is what she had been afraid of. Acting came naturally to her but that's because no one had ever paid that much attention to how she really felt. All anyone had ever seen was the courtesan who did what she had to to get where she wanted to be. No one truly knew how much she loathed doing those things. No one until him.

Christian was always the one exception. He could read her like an open book from the first time they met. She swallowed heavily lifting her head slightly; trying to appear confident, as she looked the only man she had ever loved in the eye and prepared to break his heart.

'I'm staying with the Duke. After I left you, the Duke came to see me, and he offered me everything. Everything that I've ever dreamed of.' She paused for a moment, barely keeping her composure. 'He has one condition: I must never see you again. I'm sorry.' Her voice broke on her apology and she brought a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a sob, cursing herself for being weak.

Christian said nothing, merely staring at her. He could see it in her eyes, it was a lie. 'Satine, that's not true, what happened? What has he done to you?' He walked forward holding her by the arms, looking into her eyes. 'What did he tell you? This can't be true.'

She trying to avoid his stare but more and more tears leaked out by the second. 'Christian i…' She couldn't do it. Her voice got stuck in her throat and she felt a cough working its way up.'

As she started gasping for breath Christian started to get worried. 'Satine, what's wrong?'

She quickly cleared her throat and stepped back, gaining control once again.

'Christian… The truth is, I am the Hindu courtesan. And I choose the maharajah.'

With that she turned and walked back towards the door, needing to escape the room before the despair rising in her chest became too much. She shut the door behind her and stopped, knowing he was not coming after her. She slid to the floor, covered her mouth once again and cried silently.

It was only a matter of minutes before she heard Christians voice coming from inside and listened carefully.

'Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold to. The one thing that i…' His voice broke off, over taken by gut wrenching sobs. She heard a thump as he hit the floor, now in the same position as she.

Satine tried to stand but so great was her grief that her legs would no longer support her. She sat there, helpless and as quietly as she could she sung. 'Come what may, I will love you, until my dying… day.'

Suddenly all noise stopped. She no longer heard the cries coming from inside the room. She stood, some infinitesimal amount of strength coming back into her limbs.

'Christian.' She whispered to the door.

Quite suddenly the door was opened and before she knew it she was wrapped in his arms, the shoulder of her dress getting stained by the constant flow of tears sliding down his face, which was now buried in her shoulder.

'Why Satine? Why would you say that.' Christian cried.

'Christian i… I'm sorry. God I love you, I love you so much.' She whimpered, clutching herself to him with a force neither of them knew she possessed.

He pulled away slightly; only to catch her lips in a soft, loving kiss that lasted until both needed to breathe.

'I knew there was something. Satine, my love… was it the duke?'

He felt her automatically stiffen in his arms.

'Shh, sh, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe.' He whispered to her, pulling her back into his embrace.

'But Christian, he will find us if we run now, it's too late. He will kill you if I don't do what he has asked.'

'It's okay, we can work it out. We always do. Come what may remember?'

He kissed her again softly, holding her face between his two palms, wiping away her tears.

'We will stay for the show and leave after. Stay for the curtain call and have a vehicle waiting for us outside. It'll be alright I promise you.'

Satine nodded her head, laying her head on his chest and closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her face.

'We will go to London and you'll meet my family and everything will be as it is meant to be.'

'Yes,' Satine whispered. 'Everything will be right again.'

They stood in silence just outside his apartment for a few more minutes before he walked her back inside, sitting her gently on the end of the bed. He kneeled for in front of her and looked up into her eyes.

All he saw was love. The same love he felt reflected back at him through her eyes. Suddenly two words popped into his head, coming out his mouth before he had even thought about it.

'Marry me?' He whispered.

She looked down at him, tears brimming in her eyes once more but not falling. She lent down and kissed him.

'Of course,' she mumbled against his lips.

Once they had pulled away slightly he spoke again.

'Tomorrow, as soon as we arrive in London.'

'Yes.'

They kissed passionately, leaning backwards until they fell onto the bed completely, both the happiest they could ever remember being.

***********************************

Christian sat at his typewriter, thinking back to that night and slowly began to type again.

_As fate would have it that was the last time we made love. That night as we were leaving she fell to the ground, leaving me with a promise that she would always be with me. The show had gone just as it was meant to but the real ending did not. And so I wrote our story, just as she asked. I lost myself that day. The same day that I lost my love. My fiancée. My soul mate. My Satine._

***********************************

The next morning Toulouse went to check on Christian, just as he always did. Only to find him on his bed, not breathing, but with a smile on his face, with no apparent cause of death. He found the book, the top page finished with a simple _The End _at the bottom of the page and he also smiled.

They were together now, he was sure of it.

***********************************

Just as the thought crossed Toulouse's mind Satine and Christian shared their first kiss of forever.

Come What May.

**A/N I know, corny right? I was just in the mood for something like this so… yeah, here it is. I hope you liked it and please please review!!!**


End file.
